1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium feeding device for separating and conveying sheets of a recording medium one by one, and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been heretofore a paper feeding mechanism in which stacked sheets of paper are fed by a pickup roller rotating while abutting on a surface of the stacked sheets of paper and in which the fed sheets of paper are one-by-one delivered by a separation roller rotating while holding the sheets of paper between the separation roller and a friction pad (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 013565/1996).